Rinkus and Sierra
Rinkus and Sierra are characters, appearing only in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, they are originally friends of Pterano, but appear more sinister then their associate, particularly Sierra. They assist in the kidnapping of Ducky, and later attempt to betray Pterano after the "Stone of Cold Fire" turned out to be a powerless meteorite. Some believe that they were burned to death at the end of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire after a volcanic eruption caused the stone to explode; due to the force of the explosion they are last seen careening through the air back to the hollow in the mountain where they had camped the previous night, quite singed and bruised. It is unknown if they survived, however this leaves open the possibility for their return in a sequel if necessary. Many fans believe that they did survive the explosion, as they appear in many fanfics. They are the true main antagonists. Character Rinkus is at first shown to be the more humorous of the trio, as well as seeming rather giddy with his own ideas. He also first appears cowardly under Pterano's temper; however during Pterano's song "Very Important Creature", he is seen convincing Sierra (who seems altogether ready to kill Pterano immediately) that it would be in their own best interests to tolerate their leader long enough to be lead to their prize; as quoted: "Be patient, let him lead us to the stone." This reveals Rinkus to be more clever and more conniving than first presented and that his "cowardly" nature is just a deception. His name seems to be a play on the species Rhamphorhynchus. Rinkus also speaks with a deep Cockney accent. Sierra has no trouble revealing his cruel, selfish, mutinous, and sadistic attitude throughout the film. He is shown being rather impatient, always wanting to take immediate action and never wait. He shows no fear toward Rinkus or Pterano, and repeatedly challenges the latter. On more than one occasion he attempted to physically overthrow Pterano but was always held back by Rinkus. (Rinkus at the time thought they all wanted the same thing and saw no reason for fighting) It is assumed by many that Sierra is actually a sociopath/psychopath, hitting with his reckless nature, violent temper, having big problems with Pterano, his authority leader, pretending to be loyal to gain his goals, has no feeling for anyone but himself. He especially had no feeling for the young dinosaurs, for whom he admitted murderous hatred; and always responded to Pterano's sympathy with snide and careless comments like "So what? You should be used to this kind of thing by now." or "Who cares? Once we take over, first thing I'm gonna do is feed them overgrown eggs to the Sharpteeth". And when Ducky escapes from the trio Sierra almost kills her, first by trying to grab her with his talons, and then trying to snap her in his mouth (probably due to his callous hatred of her). His name seems to be a play on the species Cearadactylus. Gallery 2.jpg 3CAWVY9A9.jpg Sierra 2.jpg Picture3.jpg|Pterano's henchmen, Rinkus and Sierra. land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-2835.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra at night, with pterano in the middle land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-2957.jpg|Sierra finds Ducky eavesdropping on their plans land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-2978.jpg|Sierra holding a newly-captured Ducky to Pterano land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3964.jpg|Rinkus crashing into Sierra land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3978.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra after the landing land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5194.jpg|Sierra abducting Ducky again while a horrified Cera looks on land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra pursuing Littlefoot and his friends land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5518.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra flying above Littlefoot and his friends land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5550.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra forcing Pterano to accompany them land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5556.jpg|Pterano being dragged by Rinkus and Sierra land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5670.jpg|Pterano Chiding Rinkus and Sierra land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5678.jpg|Rinkus' and Sierra's reaction to pterano's chiding land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5694.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra preparing to take flight land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5838.jpg|Sierra being startled by lightning land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-5839.jpg|Sierra being apprehensive about said lightning Rinkus_&_Sierra's_Defeat.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra's defeat Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra.png|Rinkus and Sierra intro Sierra doh.png|Sierra's reaction to Pterano's self-praise during "Very Important Creature" Kaboom Rinkus and Sierra.png vlcsnap-2017-02-13-16h45m36s086.png Trivia *They both play a similar role to Ozzy & Strut, Rinkus being voiced by Rob Paulsen, like Strut except more cruel. Also it is left unknown whether either pair survived at the end. *Interestingly enough, between the angle where they crash into the hollow, and the closeup angle showing them singed and burned, their positions are swapped. *The Internet Movie Database once mistook Sierra to be in . It has since then been removed from the cast list. Rinkus and Sierra were also once rumored to appear in , but this idea, if ever considered, was apparently dropped, as they are not in the movie. *Rinkus is the only Jurassic pterosaur in The Stone of Cold Fire. *Sierra is one of the few characters in the films who made a noise while usually only speaking in leafeater. *They are actually seen flying into the crowd of farwalkers right after Littlefoot goes to his grandma. Most fans do not notice this. *Rinkus and Sierra are very similar to Ned and Zed from Disney's Planes. Quotes :Pterano: "If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's violence!" :Rinkus: "Then why are you hitting me?" :—Rinkus questioning Pterano's hypocritical actions :Ducky: "You are not very good at landing, are you?" :Sierra: "Pipe down, or I'll-''" :'Pterano:' "''Sierra! Show a little self control, will you?" :Sierra: "Self control my tail-bone! I've been puttin' up with that whiny little voice since we took off! (imitating Ducky) "No, no, no! Yep, yep, yep!" (In normal voice) It's driving me *nuts*, *nuts*, *'nuts'!*" :—Sierra mocking and showing his dislike for Ducky's speech patterns :Rinkus: "Look, no one is comming after us. Maybe we can leave our guest here, and be on our way, yes?" :Ducky: "Oh, I would not do that if I were you. No, no, no." :Rinkus: "Leave you behind?" :Ducky: "No, stand on that edge." (The ledge Rinkus is standing on crumbles and he falls off the cliff) :Ducky: "Told him." :—Rinkus suggesting to leave Ducky behind :Pterano: "Oh dear, I hope the children were able to find cover." :Sierra: "Who cares? Once we take over first thing I'm gonna do is feed them overgrown eggs to the Sharpteeth!" :—Sierra showing his hatred toward the main characters References Category:Flyers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Characters with Yellow eyes Category:Pink Characters Category:Defeated villains Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire introductions Category:Flatteeth Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:Duos